My Mind Says No But My Heart Says Yes
by Lilia1998
Summary: Rei Kagene is somehow interested about the new transfer student but of course, he would deny it. Fail Summary is Fail. Don't kill me. Was actually inspired by the story High School Musical. I don't know why okay 8I. Some of the stuff in the story, has used some reference from other story. Feel free to ask I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Transfer Student**

It was just the usual typical morning, similarity was something Rei Kagene love. He isn't very fond of change. He's adaptable, yes but he still doesn't like it.

Though, something happened that his whole life change into something that he didn't expected. 'Expect the unexpected'? Tch, screw that. He doesn't like that saying anyway. It was just stupid. It's just like saying we're gonna die sooner or later. Well, obviously, of course we will. Idiots.

He was just in the class doing his usual thing he would do. Sit, talk with Rin and draw. Talk with Rin? What? The infamous, mad, crazy Rin? Are you serious? Yeah, dude. I am. Apparently, these two got pretty close unconsciously. But he can only talk to Rin for awhile as she was in the Middle School Division and he was in the High School Division. How they met and got close? It's a weird story actually.

That time, Miku wanted some help to get some stuff to be sent to the other divisions. He met a lot of people. He liked Kaai Yuki though from the Elementary Division. She was cute and bubbly to not like her. It was only a few packages left when suddenly; something was going on at the Middle School Division.

Screaming, shouting and stuff like that. Practically, Rei was most definitely annoyed by the sound except for the jumpy teal-haired diva. She wanted to see what was going on so she just put the package on Rei's package. He seriously didn't expect- AHHH! SHUT UP CONSCIENCE. I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME. Fortunately, someone got that package from him and another person was behind him, getting him to stable.

"Woah there. You okay?"

Rei looked behind him to see who it was. Green hair. He looked familiar. Oh wait; it's Gumo 'Gumiya' Megpoid.

"Ah… Megpoid-senpai" Rei said, bowing his head slightly.

Gumo let out a nervous laugh and scratch the back of his head "Haha~ They were right about you being really formal"

"Well, isn't that good though? They aren't many kids like that nowadays"

Rei looked back to the front to see none other than Zatsune Mikuo.

"Zatsune-san, thank you and also, Megpoid-senpai" Rei slightly bowed his head.

Weird. What are they doing here in the Middle School Division? Curiosity took over him.

"What are you all doing here?"

"Well, some stuff." The noise was getting louder. Rei was getting a bit curious about what was going on. "You can check it out if you want. Gumo can take that package away from you"

"E-Eh.. But—" Rei was cut off from Gumo who was patting his head and took the package away.

"Well, have fun~" Before Rei could say anything, both of them had left with the packages.

'Well, I guess I could spare some time before going back to class plus I need to find Miku' Rei thought as he sigh, walking to the direction of the noise. Then, suddenly, a voice was heard.

"I won't go there if I were you"

Rei looked behind him and saw a girl. Petite, blonde hair, reminding him of the canaries he watched back whenever he goes for a walk around the park, and blue eyes, like little blue gems. She was outside of a classroom. The door was wide open.

"Why?"

"Well~ Just stuff~"

"Stuff?"

Then, loud footsteps were heard. Rei was quite confused on what was going on. But his mind was interrupted.

"I would get out of the hallway if I were you~" the blonde giggled and then went inside the classroom.

He was quite curious about this girl he just met so he just followed her into the classroom. When suddenly, a large number of girls ran down the hall, screaming. He swore he saw a guy in front.

"See? Told ya"

"Well, you didn't say that it was a large mob of crazy girls" Rei turned around to see her. From her uniform, he's pretty sure she belongs to the Middle School Division. The girl let out her hand.

"Kagamine Rin. Call me Rin. I don't like formal. You are Kagene Rei, right?"

Rei was a bit shocked. How did she know his name?

"uh.. yeah.. Nice to meet you, Rin" He grabbed her hand and shook it. Rin giggled after that. Rei was completely confuse.

"Why are you giggling?"

"Oh nothing. Just stuff"

Weird girl.

From that day onward, they would meet each other in school from time to time. Rei actually enjoyed talking with someone younger than him. He would usually prefer to talk to someone the same age as him or older. Saying stuff like, 'Kids these days are immature'. Both of them would sometime eat lunch together. Rin would talk about the most randomest(is that even a word) thing you could ever think about and Rei is just there, listening to her, cracking a smile from time to time.

"You should smile more!" Rin suddenly stood up, pointing a finger at Rei.

"You're attracting attention, you idiot" Rei face-palmed with her sudden action but smiled nonetheless.

Rin pouted and sit back on the bench "But seriously though, you should smile more often"

"…I'll think about it"

Well, back to reality. Rei was just doodling something in his notebook while the teacher did the attendance. Something caught his attention, he saw someone behind the doors.

"Class, I have good news! We're going to have a new friend!" is what Rei heard from the teacher. A lot of people were whispering about this 'new friend'. He was a bit curious. Just a bit.

"Come on in, dear!" The door opened revealing; a girl of light pink silver hair. The sunlight shined through the windows, making her look more radiant than ever. Her long wavy hair reminded him of the lovely cherry blossoms; petals falling down ever so slowly that only came during the spring times. The soft colour of her hair complimented her rather soft pale skin and her lips; menacingly were glossy pink. Then he stared into her deep green sea eyes, her eyes were so beautiful. It made him felt so intoxicated and it was as if he was drowning in to the depths of the sea. In that moment when he saw her, he was breathless. He couldn't do anything, not even a small movement or a noise.

The teacher was writing her name on the board. "Go ahead and introduce yourself"

The girl nodded her head. Rei noticed that she seem a bit nervous.

"Hi! My name is Planetes Aria! It's very nice to meet you all" She bowed as soon as she said those words. Everyone was clapping and wooing but Rei was… _**captivated**_. Her voice was so peaceful and sweet like a violin playing in the meadow while the birds chirp- Woah… What?... What just happened?

"Ms. Planetes is half Italian and she's still learning how to speak Japanese so be nice to her~" said the teacher as she puts down the chalk. Practically, every guy was wooing. Tch.

"Ms. Planetes, you may sit with Ms. Hatsune over there" She pointed to Miku as she says that. Miku was being giddy as always. Planetes Aria went to where Miku was and sat beside her. They were talking a bit before focusing on to the board.

"Okay, class. We'll continue our lesson. Open your textbook and turn to page…" Rei silently groan when the teacher started her usual lecture. From time to time, he would glance to where the transfer student is.

"_I swear I'm not interested in her. She's just… different I guess"_

Heyyyyy

Lol

Don't mind me

I'm just… being random 83

Review?

If there are any spelling errors or grammatical mistakes or anything, tell me~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Honey Coloured Eyes**

"Reiiii! Come back to Earth!"

"Wh-what?"

"Ah geez, Rei. What's wrong with you lately?"

Rei blinks for a few times, realizing that he has been daydreaming a lot.

"S-sorry, Rin… There's something wrong with me of late…"

"You don't say."

Rin crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. And of course, pouts.

"Aww, Rinny is being pouty~"

Rin blushed with the sudden nickname but nonetheless she turned to her side trying to avoid him. Rei chuckled with her response. Rin continued to blush more till her ears. Rei's chuckle was a bit too much for her to handle.

"Rei~!"

Apparently, their fluffy moments was crushed by none other than Hatsune Miku. Rei groans with the teal-haired girl's appearance. He was having fun teasing Rin. Rin on the other hand, was half happy and half disappointed. She stopped pouting and continued to eat her lunch. Rei got up from his seat and starts to pack his bento.

When Miku reached Rei, she was trying to catch her breath. Charming. Well, must be something related to the teachers or something.

"Can I come over to your house tonight?"

Or maybe not.

"Why?"

Rei got all his things packed and looked at Miku, slightly frowning.

"Well, Mikuo said that he's going to crash at his friend's place and I don't want to cook dinner and I wanted to have a small slumber party with Rui and IA since tomorrow is the weekend"

Miku inhaled as soon as she finished her sentence and then smiled. Sigh. Again Mikuo? Seriously? And now she wants to have her little girly party with Rui and IA-

Wait. Who?

"IA?"

"Oh sorry~" Miku hits her head and sticks her tongue out "I meant, Aria. IA is her middle name."

"I see… Fine. Go ahead and stay over. I don't mind. Just don't make too much noise."

"Yay~!"

Miku runs off skipping happily. Rei couldn't help but smile with her cheerfulness.

"So, who's IA?"

Rei's expression drops. He looks behind him and sees Rin holding her lunch box while tilting her head.

"Oh, a new transfer student. She came a few days ago"

"I see."

"Well, see you later. I have to go back to class"

"Okay. Bye~"  
So you think Rin is going to just ask like that? Oh, no she's not. She'll be a little mischievous spy.

'Time to go for an adventure~' thought Rin as she was on her way to the High School Division. She pretty much knows almost every corner of that division plus she will be attending there soon anyway.

When she walked around the hallway, she spotted someone that she doesn't recognise. Rin stopped in her track and wanted to have a closer look of this person. A girl with light pink hair was talking to Miku and Rui. So Rin thought maybe that's the girl Rei and Miku mentioned. 'Maybe that's her' She thought but then the school bell rang, interrupting her mind. Rin turned around walked back to her division but glanced at the girl called IA once.

~Time skip brought to you by Rin's oranges~

It was now the end of school, Rei was heading out to the gates, yawning. He noticed Rui waving at him enthusiastically. Rei lifted a brow and walked up to her.

"Why do you look so excited?"

Rui giggled and clings onto his arm. Rei just furrowed his brows from the sudden contact but let her be.

"I'm just excited about tonight"

Rui replied, looking up at her brother, smiling. Rei just looked at her as if she has eaten too many sugar. Which is always.

After awhile of walking home from school, Rei had told Rui that he has something to buy in the bookstore. He had received a message from a friend of his, Megurine Luka. She was a librarian from a Public Library he always goes to. Luka had noticed that Rei always comes to the library unlike other kids in his age. So she got interested in him and talked to him. Now they exchange messages and mails to each other. Mostly about books of course.

Rei enters the bookstore with a small 'ding' as the door hit the small bell attached to the top corner of the door. As usual, the shop looked pretty dead. Rei was also greeted by a welcome from the cashier. He only replied with a curt nod. The cashier had asked him if Rei wanted the new book that recently came. He only replied with a simple "Yes". The cashier, as if on tune, took out a book from under the counter and put it in a small recycled bag.

"Here you go"

Rei blinked at the cashier. I guess this is what happens when you're the only regular in a bookstore. Rei thanked the cashier and paid for the book. Once he had done, paying and having a small conversation with the cashier, he left with a content sigh. He took out his phone and messaged the pink haired librarian with a "Thank you" for the information about the book. Now he has something to occupy his time when he has nothing to do.

In Rei's house apparently, is chaotic. Miku and Aria had arrived at the Kagene's home after Rui had came home about an hour before. Rui had told them that her brother hasn't come home yet and she's about to cook dinner. Both of them volunteered to help, but in the end, it was quite a mess in the kitchen. At least they made dinner perfectly.

"Brother is going to kill me if I don't clean the kitchen"

Rui claimed when she saw the state the kitchen was in. A cold sweat dripped down from her face.

Miku snorted and said;

"I can somehow imagine that"

Miku and Rui laughed as they imagined what Rei might do. Aria on the other hand, didn't quite understand what was going on. As they cleaned the kitchen, both Miku and Rui explained what Rei was like. Aria could only imagine how this person was like. She couldn't wait to see him in person. He sounded very interesting from their explanation.

Rei was at the front door, hand about to turn the doorknob. He heard laughter from the inside of the house but wasn't sure whose. He felt a chill down his spine. Rei gulped as he turned the doorknob and pushed the door. He saw three different shoes on the welcome mat. He recognised two from the three. Then, he remembered that there will be three girls in this house. Rei sighs in exasperation.

The three girls didn't hear the door open. They were too busy doing the drinks and setting it on the dinner table to notice. It was only when Rei had entered the living room that they noticed. Both Miku and Rui sputtered but Aria on the other hand was staring at him.

The same feeling flooded her mind like when the first time she saw those deep golden eyes. They were like piercing through her very soul. Hair as dark as night. Skin so pale, close to white. His stare was so cold but yet so warm. There was a tint of affection in them but it was so lost in those golden eyes. Lost in a cold icy night. Like the cold days of winter. Honey coloured eyes meet sea blue gems. Those feelings she felt early that day, welled up inside her. Her body once again started to shook, her throat going dry. The world felt like it came to a stop. His dark night hair was somehow so perfect on him. It complimented his features so much. He was—

"Right, IA?"

Her mind was then interrupted by the words of a certain teal- haired teenager. Aria blinked for awhile then looked at her. She was so caught up with her mind that she didn't realised Rui and Miku had clung to both of the boy's arm. She just gave her a sheepish smile and a small nod. A faint blush had crept to her cheeks when she realised that she was staring at the boy for some time. She lowers her head in attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"Well anyway, IA this is my brother, Rei"

Rui said gesturing her hand at his form. Rei just rolled his eyes and said,

"What's for dinner? I'm having a freaking war with my stomach right now"

Miku snickered from his statement and pulled him to the dining table

"Tada! Me, Rui and IA cooked this. Doesn't it look nice?"

Miku smiled as she gestured to the wonderful looking food on the table.

"I bet you poisoned it"

Rei said nonchalantly, sitting on a chair that he always sits. Miku as always, acted like a drama queen. She falls to the floor with a somehow magically appeared tissue in her hand as she wiped a fake tear.

"Rei, why would you think I would poison you!?"

Miku said dramatically, earning a chuckle from said man. He just shrugged and grabbed a pair of chopsticks.

"Thank you for the food"

Then, he proceeded to eat the food in front of him. Miku got up and pouted. She sits down at the opposite seat, in front of Rei. Aria only laughed with the new situation she just experienced then she joined the others with Rui who laughed along as well.

One of them would strike a random topic and would talk. And of course, Rei would just be sarcastic most of the time. But Aria on the other hand, was mainly focusing on those honey-coloured eyes. Those deep golden eyes.

"_Why do I feel so attracted to him?"_

* * *

Sorry for the long wait people uwu'''

School happened and what not

I hope you like the new chapter~

And I'm too lazy to go change the grammars in the past chapter uwu''' I accidentally used American English than the usual British English I use


End file.
